


The Roll Legacy

by Valentine20xx



Category: Mighty No. 9 (Video Game), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 蒼き雷霆 ガンヴォルト | Azure Striker Gunvolt
Genre: F/F, How many versions of Roll or her design are there in the Mega Man universe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: When the Songbird version of Forte ends up finding his beloved sister has caught a debilitating and lethal virus, he will try anything to save her.What he isn't aware is that the virus is intended to get a newly reconstructed version of Roll's sadistic clone back to full functionality, as she reveals a plan to enslave Roll.And not just Roll.EXE...ButROLLat a conceptual level, every version of her that has existed, exists and will exist... All turned into slaves under her control. Can anyone stop her from getting rid of the whole concept of the female heroine from the Megaman universe?!?





	The Roll Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rockman/Rockman Battle Network © Capcom, Mighty No 9 and Gunvolt © Intlcreates, and none are used with permission. Elements created originally for Songbird Battle Network are created by myself, and are not subject to the same restrictions.  
Author’s Note: Within the Rockman universe, as well as the games created by Intlcreates, a common element is a blond haired girl, often with her hair in a ponytail, who often wears clothes that are predominantly red and/or pink, whose role has mostly been as a form of support for the main character, and very rarely is playable. The fact the main character usually has a name that’s something like the Blue Bomber or Azure Striker, and a bad habit of having a rival who has a fondness for red, not what we’re discussing.  
I will state, for the record, Lumen, Eve and Call are currently not planned to appear, and I am considering if Iris counts. For several reasons, which will be made clear, I will be using a particular order for several of the series, which may seem odd, but has it’s reasons. Among them is that at least one series depends on the female lead being present in following games, due to being a major part of it’s mythos. The first part of the story, and source for Elegy/Euology, is based on Songbird Battle Network, my personal fan universe for Rockman Battle Network.  
This story will contain major unmarked spoilers for various series, as well as Songbird, however it will also avoid mentioning any major gameplay elements, and cannot be used to complete any game.

Bass had, until very recently, been very much the brooding loner, with no emotional attachments, to the point that he’d claimed, outright, to have no emotions at all, and that he’d decompile the first program that said he did. When a program pointed out that was showing signs of an emotion, namely ‘anger’, he decompiled the poor idiot, after pointing out _what_ he’d just said.  
He then made a claim that he would never be like Rockman, some dumb hero whose whole life revolved around fighting for some damsel in distress, that he wasn’t coded like that. Unfortunately, then came Soprano, who had, in one simple act, completely, utterly and irrecoverably decimated his ‘brooding loner’ archetype, namely being compiled.  
He wanted to brood, she wanted to go shopping. He wanted to go decompile Mega Man, she wanted to visit the arcade. He didn’t want to follow her ideas, she pouted. And she always won. Dammit. And even worse, he was finding he _did_ have emotions, in that he cared about her and was always there to help her if she needed it.  
A telling moment had been when he’d been at a fair, and a mini-game applet had misaligned the targeting reticule on the weapons, meaning even a crack-shot like her couldn’t hit the targets. As a result, he snap fired at all the targets, before disabling his icon with an ‘accidental’ discharge of his weapon after Soprano had her prize.  
The judgement applet who had found out just put it down as a ‘targeting error’, and told him off for being a vigilante. It was one of the few times he literally got away with murder. Except that one time, Ever since she’d reappeared, He had almost never ended an intelligent program’s existence!  
Normally, Soprano looked like an operator, in a white top, a dark green half jacket, dark green pleated skirt and white soft boots, with long brown hair and soft similarly brown eyes. However, if he was in his ‘work’ clothes, She wore a feminine version of his armour, with a visored mask, that meant very few people had long enough to notice it was a girl under the cloak.  
Annoyingly, he was seen more often, with her, in a smart suit of the kind government operators wore, as well as with the scowl that they also wore, and she was rarely in the armour, since they spent far too much time doing things she wanted to do!

He mused that, when the incident happened that caused all this, he was thankful they’d been doing one of the few periods where they went out in full armour.  
If she’d been wearing only her basic frame, she’d be decompiled right now. Instead, her hair was mostly decompiled, her face a mass of glitches, her armour lost to corruption, her frame fragmented and glitched even with what protection she’d been afforded by it. She had only been kept alive as long as she had by the fact her defensive code was so effective, but she’d never be able to use it, if she survived, again.  
He was currently in an old stadium sub-system, rooting through the caches looking for long portions of virus-free data that could be made into an ECC block, the anti-thesis of the humble bugfrag. If it wasn’t long enough or failed to verify, the processing would, at best, just fail and he’d just retry making the ECC block, and, at worst, he’d lose more irreplaceable code to a bugfrag.  
So, He looked through caches, looking for the bits of mindless data ghosts that were left over in caches, ending their pitiful existence to make the ECC blocks. No-one liked looking through them, scared they might find the echo of their own previous battles in the data area.  
But Bass never fought in the stadium, and he didn’t leave a functional data ghost in transfer buffers anyway. What he’d retrieved had been spliced with clean copies of his own code, which was why a failed block was so expensive, there being no copies of that to his knowledge, and kept her alive well past the time a lesser applet would have crumbled into bugfrags that would not compile into anything alive.  
He’d been lucky in two ways. Firstly, Her memory sectors had remained blissfully clean, and she could type, but not vocalise, messages, and the fact he had a clean copy of her code, which could only truly be used once. The error correction system compared her code with the copy, allowing him to check each block and patch them without losing any of her program.  
The reason he didn’t just overlay the clean copy, the normal quick fix, was that the virus could infect even it if he used it all at once, since if even a small bit of it’s code remained...  
If he’d not been too busy rooting through the buffers, he might have noticed the figure drop a specially modified data packet into one of the buffers he was approaching. All he knew, instead, was that he found a nearly perfect data block with little to no degradation. His smile increased when he noticed what the mindless data packet was…  
A almost full buffer copy of Roll. She’d have been perfect as a code transfusion client, if it hadn’t have been for the fact asking her would cause questions he didn’t want answered, so this was almost as good.  
Entering the diagnostic area, he stripped out the identifiers, leaving just a blank almost intact frame that could rebuild Soprano easily, handing the data block to the Metool before closing up Soprano’s diagnostic bed, trapping what data remained within the closed system. He sat down on one of the other beds, suddenly feeling his head swimming, the Metools swinging his legs to lie him down. What was going on?! He didn’t get viruses...  
“What the…? I’m not the one...” He began, just before the bed closed up, and both his program and Soprano’s collapsed as the diagnostic process began. The figure from earlier entered, looking at the decompiled data within the two consoles, tapping out a few commands, for the virus she’d introduced into Soprano’s code to be deleted.  
It had done it’s job. It wouldn’t have deleted her, just made sure Bass was desperate enough to use any code to make a diagnostic block, as well as stripping out certain parts of her code.  
“Classify program Bass as Cadenza and strip out original identity flags and use frame modifications in provided packet. Patch and repair program Soprano using data from also provided ECC packet,” The figure stated, slotting a chip into the console. There would be some data remaining of Bass even with the work she was doing, but not enough to be a problem.  
A pair of percentage displays appeared on the displays at the foot of each bed, as two very feminine figures formed and corrupted and “erroneous” data in ‘Cadenza’ was discarded. She wouldn’t remember anything, at least, after the virus attack on Soprano. Hell, The figure wasn’t sure if she’d remember very much at all of her existence prior to this diagnostic session…  
Admittedly, what she did remember would be patched out as soon as possible... 

**INITALIZING NAVI…  
** __ **Corruption found in Ident Data...  
** __ **Ident Data Block mismatch… Checking diagnostic routine… Patching...  
** __ **Main Ident Data Block now classified as ‘Cadenza’.  
** __ **Debugging ‘Cadenza’ profile…  
** _ **Repair Successful.  
** _ __ **Boot Process Successful.**

“Eurgh… What hap… What the?” Cadenza wondered, as she woke up to find her limbs were secured to some kind of table, the world upside down as a shapely female Navi she didn’t recognise walked in front of her. The Navi wore a black corset decorated with gold patterns with matching thigh high boots and elbow length gloves over a dark pink bodysuit.  
A strange device resembling a wrist computer covered her right forearm and she had a pair of bat-like wings and a heart-shaped tail. The woman had long golden hair held from her face by a black and gold hairband with bat wings on either side.  
“My name is Euology...” She purred, “Although, A name for me you’ll become familiar with is Empress Elegy… Poor poor Cadenza. You and your sister had such terrible virus infections, I had to strip off your outer frames to make something that was viable...”  
“My… My name isn’t… C-Cadenza...” She muttered, trying to make sense of her memories, fragmented and jumbled, Elegy smirking as she tried to recover her old identity, Cadenza’s eye’s widening with shock as she found it.  
“I remember now… I’m Bass… My name is Bass, not Cadenza… What did you do to me?!” She snapped in a high-pitched voice that was totally unlike what Bass’s voice was, crying out slightly at the strangeness of her voice.  
“You answered your own question...” Elegy chuckled, snapping her fingers as she stated, “But… I suppose I can show you…”  
A video screen appeared in front of her, showing a young girl, not much different to Roll, or her operator, in age, instead of the older young man she’d been before, naked and chained to a repurposed diagnostic bed. She mostly looked like a twin to Soprano, except with jet black hair, with gold tips, as well as red eyes.  
“You like your new form?” asked Elegy, smirking as the neo-girl struggled in her bonds, “I used a copy of your sister as a base and did some customization. It’s very you, and very permanent. I completely overwrite that horribly viral code you had originally. Of course, we still need to fit a few things… Don’t bother trying to use any of your abilities. I’m afraid that body is only good for one thing now...”  
“What, you bitch?” Cadenza snapped.  
“Such a foul-mouthed girl. Glad you won’t be allowed to speak for much longer...” Elegy declared as she smiled cruelly, and watched as a second table moved into view, various nasty looking implements hanging over Soprano, thankfully back to full functionality, whining into a ball gag that kept her silenced. Cadenza shuddered slightly, trying to recover her bravado.  
“I have no need for this unit for my objectives...” Elegy stated, “So, she will be processed into something much more useful… and act as a demonstration for you, Cadenza...”  
“SOPRANO!” Cadenza almost roared, the effect diminished by her younger body, “LET HER GO!”  
Elegy simply tapped out something on her wrist computer, and tazers crackled as they descended towards the prone form. Soprano’s body writhed and squirmed trying to escape as the electrodes shocked her breasts, crotch and the bottoms of her feet, the process moving to shock random parts of her body. Cadenza looked horrified as she watched her now twin sister’s body arch in pain.  
“Both you and Soprano have all the physical attributes of an operator...” Elegy narrated as Soprano cried out in pain as the electrodes entered her ears and lower body, “Of course, you have better physical tolerances… A normal operator would likely be dead from something like that… which just means that, if you aren’t co-operative, Cadenza...”  
The electrodes withdrew as green shiny material descended, with metal spiked studs on one side, needles moving to rotate around one of her feet. The material closed round the foot, Soprano screaming as the studs embedded in her flesh, the needles using the damaged code to knit the material into place, before a probe closed up the gaps. A green cover hid Soprano from view, muffled screams coming from beneath.  
“No, No, NO!” Cadenza screamed, looking as some kind of socket system was installed into Soprano’s crotch and riveted into place, “This is barbaric! Why are you fusing her frame to her body like this?!? It’s inhumane!”  
“The same reason that both of your frames have no ability to scan battle chips… Because I could,” Elegy stated, “All your combat programming… I took that out when I ‘repaired’ your form. You have the body of a girl who is designed for one thing and one thing alone...”  
The cover moved aside, what had been Soprano now an anonymous shiny dark green figure, her original icon where her eyes had been, some kind of round shape around her mouth area. “For sexual gratification...” Elegy purred, running her hand over the smooth shiny surface that was Soprano’s new outer frame, moans coming from her, “However, I am willing to accept one part of your doomed crusade...”  
She picked up a dark pink piece of the shiny material, which had Roll’s icon and a similar gag to Soprano’s mounted on it, hooks on the inner side. “While your sister will be… entertaining, I want to see Roll squirm as I enhance her new body’s sensitivity to stimulus, then reduce her to nothing but a sexual toy for my amusement...” Elegy stated, “However, for now...”  
Soprano moved away from the horrendous devices, Cadenza moving under them, the electrodes beginning to power up, Cadenza struggling to get free.  
“Now, the good news is that I’m not going to reduce you to nothing but a faceless fuck toy… yet...” Elegy purred, “I’ll be back in a few data refreshes, when you’re ready for your training...”  
Soprano didn’t react to the screams of her sister, her program isolated for now, just a limp figure that was tossed aside, useless to anyone’s purposes. She’d served her purpose. The following period of time was agony for the girl once known as Bass. The pain of the electrodes hadn’t gone away when the jet black stockings descended and her skin was pierced several times over as needles stitched her frame down, the probe bonding it permanently into place and she was secured away from the outside world.  
The material terminated at the base of her neck, shortly before golden cuffs snapped shut around her wrists and ankles, a golden collar closing round her neck, a laser etching her name into the front of the collar, and she heard a painful squelch as something embedded in the soles of her feet, then there was a constricting sensation around her torso, driving the spiked contacts deeper into her new body.

A short time later, the lid rose back up, and she saw Elegy stood beside Soprano’s finished frame. Her arms were secured behind her back, and a silver edged corset was wrapped around her waist, with green panels mounted onto the silver metal inner piece. Cadenza knew that they were a folly, she could feel the metal crushing her torso. The final item were a pair of seven-inch stiletto heels and a hobble chain, Cadenza knowing sharpened contacts were embedded into the soles of those heels.  
“Maybe I should stitch the last pieces into place...” Elegy mused, “Soprano cannot see or hear anything, except if I will it, and that will only be commands I issue through my terminal… When your purpose is fulfilled, Cadenza, you too will be reduced to a black and gold figure, stood, just like her, in permanent agony...”  
She summoned the face part that made up the mask of ‘Cadenza’, a crossed chain with a padlock in the middle as an icon, the padlock slightly raised, the chains threading to a point at the back of the head. “If you misbehave too much, I’ll seal this last piece on you, and, well...” Elegy smirked, “No-one will ever learn what happened to the formerly great Bass and his sister...”  
Soprano’s icon changed from a treble clef to take on the form a drama mask sporting a ball gag, straps unfurling to turn it into a head harness that covered her face completely, completely erasing any suggestion Soprano was anything but what Elegy claimed she was, a plaything for her amusement. Elegy suddenly cackling as she noticed something.  
“Oh, now that was clever, you despicable little slut… Hiding something like that in your operator!” Elegy declared, as she fingered an icon mounted onto white rubber, “Yes, Maybe I should destroy more than just you, Roll… Well, Sonnet was like a sister to you… and Cadenza here already has her sister to join her in my dungeon...”  
Her expression grew cold. “Mayl Sakurai, you’ll enjoy your new life as one of my rubber slave programs...” Elegy muttered almost under her breath, “Not that it matters, You’ll not have a choice...”  
“Who do you mean by… Sonnet?” Cadenza asked, as she was released from the frame, wincing as she tried to stand on the stiletto heels that were hard-sealed onto her foot.  
“Nothing much… Just an old acquaintance that you’ll be meeting soon. Not part of the Roll legacy, but...” Elegy offered, smiling, before she added, “Sonnet and the Roll Legacy are not things you’ll learn about, or need to know about. What I need is you to entertain me...”  
Elegy opened up the crotch part of her outer frame, revealing her dripping wet crotch. “Now, just transforming you both into rubber-clad slaves to my will left me so wet, but I need you to bring me to orgasm...” Elegy stated, “If I do not cum before the search bot locates Roll, your sister will be your next meal, and, if she fails to orgasm before I have reduced Roll and Sonnet to a pink and white rubber slut… You know the penalty...”  
Cadenza crawled forward on limbs that screamed in pain as she placed her weight on them, placing her hands on Elegy’s thighs and leaning forward. Elegy hissed softly in pleasure as Cadenza’s tongue touched her pussy, giving it a tentative lick. “You must really want to be reduced to a faceless rubber doll...” Elegy sneered, spurring Cadenza to bury her face in Elegy’s crotch, licking with fervour born of desperation and a frantic desire to avoid being forced to become a near-anonymous rubber slave for Elegy’s personal use...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several differences in this version of Songbird from the original. For one, the incident that created Phantom Sonnet resolved differently, only destroying Sonnet's frame data, not Sonnet herself. Forte was recompiled into Bass, and made to forget the incident ever happened.  
What that means... will be covered in the second chapter.


End file.
